I wanted to see you
by no-tracing-herman
Summary: Blaine finds himself distraught. There's only one person he wants to visit, one person he needs to feel better. This endearing spy from McKinley high. Rated T for boy/boy kissing. Klaine ONESHOT.


"Finn, will you get me a beer from the fridge?" Burt asked sitting down on the sofa to watch the game.

"But it's starting..."

"Finn! You can have one too if you go and get one for me"

"Yes" Finn cheered and Burt laughed slightly at his step son. They had grown so close recently, he felt like Finn was his own. He'd never articulate this feeling though in fear of Kurt taking it the wrong way. He loved Kurt and he always would, Kurt was his son and he loved everything about him. Kurt had this paranoid feeling about Finn taking his place in Burt's heart or something. Finn could never take Kurt's place.

"Was that the door?" Finn shouted from the kitchen.

"Who would come at this time?" Burt rolled his eyes, sometimes Finn could be really stupid...was that the door bell? Yes it went again. Finn wasn't imagining things like that time he told Burt that a zombie was chasing him. Cough syrup overdose and too much time spent playing apocalypse video games more like. Burt heaved himself off the couch, annoyed that he was missing two seconds of the game to answer the door. He tugged on the door and opened it quickly expecting to see one of the girls; he had a feeling all the lads Finn knew would be watching the football game in their respective houses.

What greeted Burt at the door was a boy, shorter than Kurt if that was possible, but he looked older. He was wearing some sort of a uniform so he didn't go to school with Kurt and Finn. Tears were streaming down the boys face, his eyes red and puffy, he looked exhausted.

"Yes?" Burt asked confusion resonating in his tone.

"Is...Is...Is...K-K-K-Kurt there?" The boy stuttered and stumbled through raspy breathing and sobs.

"Yeah, I'll shout him for you" Burt said still eying the young man with confusion. Kurt? He wanted Kurt? No boys ever visited for Kurt. "KURT, SOMEONE HERE TO SEE YOU" Burt shouted upstairs.

"If it's Mercedes again tell her to go away, I'm still not telling her what her surprise is and I'm tired" Kurt shouted back.

"It isn't Mercedes"

"Oh well tell Brittany that no, tigers are not trying to break into her house, the moon is not made of cheese, no, pigs cannot fly and..."

"KURT, it isn't Brittany" Burt huffed eyeing the boy still crying on his door step and wondering where exactly he fit into Kurt's life.

"Oh okay, I'm coming then" Burt heard Kurt's door slam, he took a few steps on the landing towards the stairs then a huge gasp rang out. "What the hell happened?" Kurt gasped running down the stairs clamping his arms in a tight hug around the boy who stood there.

"Sorry for coming so late, I can go if you're tired and..." Blaine started to ramble.

"Shut up" Kurt laughed "What's the matter?"

Burt walked back over to the couch eying the boys. The boy on the doorstep seemed awfully comfortable in Kurt's arms. The boys Burt knew normally flinched when Kurt touched them, afraid they'd catch the gay or something. Was this boy like Kurt? Nothing about him screamed gay like Kurt so obviously did. Burt wasn't narrow-minded. He knew people didn't have to be camp to be gay. Just because a boy was friends with Kurt though he couldn't assume he was gay. It was torture watching Kurt with boys. Not because he was homophobic, or he was disappointed in Kurt, on the contrary he loved his son and that meant he loved everything about him. It was just that Burt's brain began to work overtime when he saw Kurt with a boy, trying to work out if they were friends, more than friends, straight, gay or somewhere in between. Burt huffed and grasped the beer Finn handed to him trying to get his attention back onto the game.

"It's...it's...it's m-m-my granddad...he's d-d-dead. He d-d-died" Blaine broke down in Kurt's arms and Kurt held on even tighter to him.

"Blaine...I...I...I don't know what to say" Kurt muttered. "When did it happen?"

"This morning. I couldn't stay in the house. My Grandma and Mum crying I just couldn't look at them." Blaine was shaking his head against Kurt's shoulders he whispered quietly so only Kurt could hear him "I wanted to see you"

"Finn" Burt said slowly. "I think we should watch the game in the kitchen"

"But the telly is smaller in there" Finn whined until he eyed the look Burt was giving him and slowly paid attention to the world outside the television screen. He saw Kurt hugging a crying boy in a Dalton uniform. Why was Kurt talking to someone from Dalton? Finn frowned and followed Burt into the kitchen; he stopped watching the football game now and was paying attention to the scene going on in the lounge. Burt was listening to Kurt and that unknown boy as well.

Kurt grasped Blaine's hand and pulled him towards the couch. Blaine collapsed onto it and put his head into his hands as Kurt sat next to him. Kurt slung his arm over Blaine's body. "Does your mum know where you are?"

"I left a note" Blaine mumbled sadly. Kurt could tell he felt guilty about that. About leaving them. Blaine just couldn't cope with seeing everyone he loved so broken. He needed to see someone strong and caring and loving, who would hold him and comfort him. He wanted Kurt.

"Okay" Kurt whispered softly grabbing both Blaine's hands and removing them from his forehead. Blaine looked up into Kurt's eyes and Kurt saw Blaine's eyes swimming with tears. His bottom lip was jutted out slightly and he looked absolutely adorable, yet completely wrecked. "Blaine, I'm not expecting sympathy or trying to make this about me but..." Kurt breathed in deeply and said slowly "My mum died when I was six years old."

"I'm so sorry" Blaine gasped and looked at Kurt astounded. They always talked about stupid small things, never about actual reality and Blaine felt sad he didn't know everything there was possibly to know about Kurt.

"I hate it when people say that" Kurt muttered "When you say sorry it's like saying you were to blame. And you weren't to blame."

"I understand"

"No one was to blame, not really. I used to blame the guy driving the car that knocked her over but...he wasn't to blame. He was just a kid who drove too fast and lost control. It was an accident and I'm sure he regrets it every day of his life. Sometimes I wish I could talk to him, tell him it's alright and everyone makes mistakes. Tell him even though it was really sad, it didn't ruin my life"

Burt felt his chest swell up with pride. He'd never really heard Kurt talk about his mother's death. Sure they talked about her, about the women, but never of her untimely demise. He was glad Kurt didn't blame the kid driving the car. Burt sure as hell didn't after he'd seen him in the hospital covered in bruises shaking and crying his eyes out.

"That's very noble of you" Blaine said lazily tracing his fingers over Kurt's arms.

Kurt smiled slightly and looked at Blaine, "I'm telling you this because...because I know how it feels to lose someone close to you. I'd never be as smug as to say I know how you feel now. I don't know exactly how you feel but I know how it feels to lose someone you love. I know grief and...and...well if you need to talk to me, I won't judge you"

"Thanks Kurt" Blaine smiled up at him. He wrapped his arms around Kurt and buried his head into Kurt's shoulder.

Burt suddenly felt uncomfortable spying on the two boys from in the kitchen. This moment looked private. He still wasn't sure if that Blaine kid was gay but it was obvious they were close. They were sharing personal things and it felt like Burt was intruding in their conversation. He knew Finn was listening to them two as he hadn't said anything about the game since Blaine had been there. Burt felt like he should stop listening but he couldn't focus on anything else.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked after just sitting in silence for awhile.

"Yeah?"

"I didn't expect him to go, you know?"

"Yeah...yeah I know" Kurt whispered his voice brimming with sympathy.

"He had cancer" Blaine sighed "I won't divulge too far into the details because then I'd have to remember and I don't like remembering how that felt. He was really ill Kurt and I knew that but...but...I still didn't expect him to just go."

"I don't know what it is but...you just think your family is invincible" Kurt said slowly "When my mum went I just...I was in denial because it was _my mum_. She wouldn't just _leave me_. It took me ages to realise it wasn't her fault."

"I want to shout at him" Blaine sobbed into Kurt shoulder "Shout at him for going, like he had some sort of control over it. That's horrible isn't it? I feel like a monster."

"Hey!" Kurt said sharply, he placed his hand under Blaine's head and cocked it upwards so they were starring into each other's eyes. "Never, ever, say that. You are not a monster, you hear me."

Blaine smiled and moved in closer to Kurt. Before he realised what he was doing Blaine's mouth was on Kurt's. He kissed Kurt quickly and pulled away embarrassed "I'm sorry" He whispered "God I'm so sorry"

"It's fine" Kurt said "Honestly."

Burt was under no illusion about Blaine now. He was gay. He must be, kissing his son like that. Why did he apologise? Did he not like Kurt that way? Did Kurt not like him that way? Had this happened before? Burt felt completely in the dark.

"No it isn't fine" Blaine rubbed his forehead as if it was causing him pain, "I shouldn't have done that."

"I don't mind."

"Just after all that... all you were saying about your first kiss being stolen from you. Your real first kiss how you wanted it to be special than that happened. Then I just go and blunder in like that and kiss you when you didn't want to be kissed and..."

"Blaine It's okay. I really don't mind" God how Kurt wanted to kiss those lips again. Blaine had jumped away so embarrassed Kurt was unsure whether he just needed proximity and comfort or whether that honestly meant something to him.

"Still..." Blaine said slowly putting his head back on to Kurt's shoulder. "I was waiting for you to initiate a kiss after everything that's happened...not that I assumed you'd kiss me, just...never mind."

Kurt laughed in relief, Blaine really did like him. Blaine was adorable when he rambled like that. Kurt thought he loved just about everything about Blaine. "That is the sweetest, most adorable, most stupid thing I have ever heard."

"Huh?" Blaine's head shot off Kurt's shoulder and he looked at him with the cutest look of confusion on his face.

"I have been kissed one girl in my life, and I've had another boy try sticking his tongue down my throat. I'm not used to the world of kissing. I don't read social situations very well and I was never sure whether I should kiss you. I thought about it but I...I always assumed you didn't feel that way about me..."

"Don't be stupid! You are so amazing and cute and funny and...and...and...I really, really, _**reeeaaaaally **_like you Kurt." Blaine blushed bright red and tried to look anywhere then Kurt's eyes.

"You do?"

"How could I not?" Blaine smiled "You're fantastic."

Kurt giggled slightly and took both of Blaine's hands into his own. He looked at their joint hands for some time just basking in the beauty of the words that he'd just heard.

"Blaine, this might be really obvious but...I really like you too"

"You do?" Blaine looked so excited and shocked that Kurt couldn't help but laugh again.

"Are you really _THAT_ oblivious?" Kurt bit his lip and looked directly into Blaine's eyes "You are caring, and helpful, and loving, and sincere, you're always there for me and...and..." Kurt was choking back tears now and he could see Blaine's eyes were too "and I honestly don't know what I'd have done without you these past few months."

"Wow...I never knew I meant that much for you." Blaine gasped and smiled hugely. Kurt saw the light enter his eyes that had been absent the rest of their conversation.

"Well" Kurt sighed "you do. You've really helped me Blaine and for that...I'm really grateful" Kurt finished lamely."

"Thank you." Blaine blinked and tears began streaming down his face. "Thank you for listening tonight. I felt really lost and you...you were perfect. I knew you could make me feel better."

"Blaine...?" Kurt whispered and Blaine tilted his head upwards slightly. Kurt leant in impossibly slowly. His breathing was fast and his heart was pounding in his throat. Their lips were meant millimetres away "I really like you Blaine" Kurt muttered their lips touching slightly as he talked "I never thought I'd feel this way, or that someone would feel this way about me..."

"How could no one feel this way about you? You're perfect Kurt...you're sunshine."

Kurt gasped and closed the tiny amount of space in between them. Their lips brushed against each other in perfect synchronisation. The kiss was slow, gentle and full of passion. Both boys wished they could stay that way forever, linked in a moment of sheer bliss. They needed to breathe much too soon for their liking. Blaine pulled away, his breath rugged and leant his shoulder against Kurt's. "Does this mean...I mean...do you want to...be my boyfriend?"

"Y-y-yes" Kurt shivered slightly. "I'm glad you came tonight" Kurt suddenly went red and started mumbling "I mean, I'm not glad your granddad died or anything like that but I'm glad you came here and...I don't know...I..." Kurt felt Blaine's lips back on his own and he melted into the kiss.

"I know what you meant" Blaine smiled "I glad I came too."

Burt was stood frozen in the kitchen; Finn was stood next to him wearing a similar expression of shock. "I hoped I wouldn't have to deal with this until he was at least twenty five" Burt chuckled nervously.

"Errm yeah" Finn nodded and turned away "I think that was supposed to be private..."

"Yeah" Burt sighed feeling guilty yet again. Kurt had a boyfriend. His son. His baby boy was sat straddling some random guy called Blaine on Burt's couch. Burt smiled. That all he'd ever wanted.


End file.
